New Girl In Chance Habour
by Thesecretcirclecharmedlover
Summary: Cassie is a new girl in Chance Habour and her mother died, so she moved to the habour and lives with her Grandmother.


Cassie POV

Today is the day. The day, I have been waiting for. I am going to see my Grandma. I'm moving in with her, she's the only family I have left. My Mum died. She was cooking dinner in the kitchen, when it all set on fire. My car had a flat tyre; I was just changing it, when the police rang. I remember the exact words they said to me. "Hello... is this Miss Cassie Blake?"

I didn't know what to say. I was so confused, but I said "Yes" anyway. That's when they told me. I lost everything that day, not just my mum. Everything in the house was ruined. Everything was all ashes.

My friend Charlotte took me in for a couple of days, to help and get myself sorted out. I had to get all new clothes, Char, as I call her, came with me. We had so much fun, giggling and just having a laugh. I could tell what she was trying to do; she was trying to take my mind of my Mum. My grandma Jane, called, we were in Primark. She said she heard about my mum and wanted to help. She suggested I move in with her, so I did.

A couple of hours later...

It was a long, long way from home. It was an hour's drive but felt like more.

When I drove in to the town, looking around I noticed realized, it was all very welcoming and different to my home. Okay, maybe I should call it my old home, because I live in Chance Harbour now. This is my new home and it is beautiful.

When I pulled into my new house, well I can't really say 'New', It looks too old to be new, but it will have to do. I noticed from the corner of my eye, that there were a group of five teenagers, all talking and looking in my direction. And Oh My God! A total hottie! He was standing in the middle of the group, he had short black hair, brown eyes and when I looked at his lips, they looked so gentle and passionate. I realised I started to blush and went inside the house, thinking "Why didn't they show their faces, instead it was all hidden."

Jane POV

Oh my goodness, she's here my gorgeous Grand-daughter is here at last. She looks so like her mother, she is like her twin, but younger. Did I clean up her room she is staying in? Oh yes, I did. Thank god, it's not going to be just filled with boxes. I wonder if her mother told her about magic at all, if she doesn't know then, I guess I shouldn't tell her, I should respect my daughter's wishes and not do the opposite. Oh my, I almost forgot, I better help her with her boxes, she is going to be so tired from that trip here. "Cassie?"

Cassie POV

I see her, I see my grandma. "Jane." I only met my grandma, when I was a baby, I don't know anything about her really. I'm glad she called and helped me out, or I don't know what I would have done. I had hardly any money; I used all my money for the new clothes.

End of Cassie's POV

Jane smiled and looked at her grand-daughter. "You must be so tired, let me help you with your bags and boxes."

Cassie smiled back. "No Jane, I couldn't let you do that. I'm fine anyway. Where is the room?"

"It's just up the stairs and the first room on your right; it should be right in front of you."

Cassie's POV

I look around the room, it may be old, but I like it. Jane has good taste, I would say. I start to walk upstairs, when I hear a noise, I stop and look around, the noise stops, I walk another step and it starts again, that is when I realise that the noise is the stairs creaking. I think to myself, this must be freaky at night-time. Oh well, I stand there dazed, stood outside my bedroom door, looking in. This room is amazing. I ran and jump on the bed and laugh.

All around the room, there is old but then modern thing's are also there, like my bed is more modern then old. It is a nice mixture of the room and it looks really good. I unpack my things and get settled in.

An hour had passed and I was laying down and reading one of my books, when my grandma knocked on the door, I shout "Come in". Jane comes and looks around, she is smiling, she must be happy.

Jane's POV

Oh she is unpacked already and she is reading one of her books. She must have settled in very well, I am so happy. She needs to settle in with the crowd of people her age round here and get used to how this town is set out. Maybe, I should give her some money to pay for some food or just to go shopping, get used to the place.

"Cassie" I say, taking out some money from my pocket. "Here is $20 go and get something to eat for yourself or just go and get used to the place. Spend it on whatever you want, just have fun. Tea will be ready for 5pm."

Cassie's POV

I don't know what to say, she has just given me some money. Should I take it? No I shouldn't take it, She is an old woman, it is wrong to take some money off an old woman, then again she is family and I have no money and I don't want to sound rude, she offered.

Okay, I will take the money, I smile at her. "Thanks Jane." I take the money and I put my book away and grab my bag, putting my money in my purse and I go downstairs and go outside the front door, looking around.

I breathe in the air, the nice sea-side smell, the warm sun gaze, the nice breeze that just cools you down, so you are just right. I decide to leave the car behind, since the weather is so nice and I start to walk down the streets, when I see the hottie, I saw the other day, we both exchange a smile and continue on our ways. I keep thinking, is he single or is he sadly happy in a relationship. I hope he is single... He better be, because all I want to do is just grab him and kiss him forever.  
I feel like I have fallen in love at first sight, nahh, that is stupid, how can I be in love with this perfect guy. I only saw him a couple of hours ago and he looked happy with those girls and that one lad.

I see a sign for the school, that I am suppose to go to tomorrow, the first day of the first year, what a day it is going to be alone... No! I got to think POSTIVE, don't put yourself down, nope, I am going to meet new people, have new best friends; like Charlotte before I came to Chance Harbour. I am going to get good grades, I am going to have fun!

AUTHORS NOTE: Thanks to TalentStar who wrote an amazing story, which influenced me to write a new story.


End file.
